I'm Good at Being Bad
by TwiOthGirly
Summary: What do you get when you add a sexually frustrated trophy wife and two hot pool boys together? You get my entry for Kikiwhore's Esme's Erotic Ecstasy contest! AH/OCC


**kikiwhore presents Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest**

**Story Title: _I'm Good at Being Bad_**

**Author: _Kiki Engima_**

**Pairing: _Esme/Edward/Jasper_**

**Vamp or Human: _Human baby!_**

**Disclaimer: _SM own Twilight, I don't so don't rub it in. And I don't own the Graduate either…_**

_**

* * *

Chapter Title – Me and Mrs. Cullen**_

There was much to be said for the life of a trophy wife. On the outside, she was everything that a husband would want. Beauty was a must. She must be dutiful, patient, and have a high libido. But it was also rare when you had a trophy wife that was a true trophy to have on your arm. If she was kind, smart and actually not entirely fake, that was something to treasure.

Of course, being a trophy wife you had no worries. Your husband took care of all your needs; financially and hopefully sexually. All you had to do was be pretty, make sure that when you're with him that he looks like a god among his friends, and maybe the occasional blow job. _What a life._

And that is exactly what I had. I had the life of a trophy wife, and I couldn't be happier. Well, I _could_ be happier, but what I wanted I rarely got these days.

My name is Esme Cullen, wife to the prestigious Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Chief of Surgery over at Northwest Hospital in Seattle. It is one of the top hospitals on the west coast, and my husband is a rockstar. He was in his prime when we moved to Seattle from Chicago, and it was a change for us.

Carlisle and I went from sharing a 2 bedroom apartment in downtown Chicago to a lavish 7 bedroom mansion on the outskirts of Seattle. We needed the space because not only was I his wife, I was also the mother of his children.

Right before we made the move, I had given birth to the most adorable twin girls ever, Alice and Bella. They were our world, and we doted on them constantly. Anything they wanted they got. So when deciding to move across the country so Carlisle could take over as Head of Neurosurgery came about, we jumped at the wonderful opportunity.

That was 18 years ago. Now the girls are graduating High School in a few short months. And Carlisle is no longer Head of Neurosurgery, but rather Chief of Surgery. And I am still your wonderful trophy house wife. A trophy wife with a serious problem.

When Carlisle and I were newlyweds, we were always going at it. It seemed as if I could never get enough of that man, emotionally and physically. We would end up having sex multiple times a day if his schedule permitted. And I was not one to shy away from the occasional quickie at work.

Even after the birth of the twins, we went at each other like rabbits. Our sex life was anything but ordinary. We would incorporate role-play, costumes, toys, public sex; you name it, we did it. Now? Not so much.

"Right there… yes! Yes!...Oh fuck"

"You like that baby? Oh Esme…"

"Yes Dr. Cullen…Fuck me!"

"I'm with you baby, I'm so close…"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_MotherfuckingPieceofShit!_

"No Carlisle! Finish! I'm so close baby." I kept riding my husband right there on the living room table. His face looked so torn as his beeper went off. I knew he wanted to keep pounding the shit out of me, but his job, as always, came before he did.

"I'm sorry darling. You know they wouldn't page if it wasn't important," Carlisle said while his hands came to my hips to still my movements. I just crossed my arms over my breasts and pouted down at him while he reached for his pager that was in his pants pockets, thrown over the couch.

He looked at the number, and I knew that I was not going to get the grand orgasm that I have been waiting for all week. It's been a week since me and Carlisle even remotely fooled around, and his stupid job had to get in the way _every time_.

I sighed and lifted my naked form off of him and grabbed up my clothes angrily. I knew that if I was mad that I wasn't getting any decent action, that my husband should be equally frustrated, if not so more. But nope, he just grabbed his pants and got dressed. Giving me a quick kiss and an apologetic goodbye.

If I wasn't so angry right now, I would go upstairs and get myself off, but just the thought made me angrier. Why should I have to resort to self pleasure, when I had a capable husband? Oh that is right, because he is a workaholic that would rather make schedules for his precious surgeons than fuck his wife into next Tuesday.

After I made dinner for the _three_ of us, since Carlisle called and said he would be home late _again_, I had a glass of wine and went to bed. I didn't wait up for him anymore because I saw no point. He would always miss dinner and roll into bed in the wee hours of the morning. It wasn't like he even tried to wake me up to get a little action. He just flopped on his side of the bed and fell asleep. _ A waste._

Don't get me wrong, I loved my husband dearly. If I didn't, I would have packed my shit and my daughters up a long time ago when this one sided marriage started. However, Carlisle was a wonderful father and a kind loving man. He just didn't know how to feed my sexual and romantic appetite anymore.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. _What's new?_ I sat up and heard the shower running and saw that my husband was indeed home. I got up from the bed and stepped on his clothes from yesterday strewn over the floor.

Picking up his various items and going to put them in the laundry basket, I checked his pockets.

_Change…_

_Bills…_

_Gum…_

_Black lace panties…_

_Keys…_

Wait! Black lace panties?! Why the hell is there a pair of panties in my husband's pocket that does not belong to _me?_

Balling up the offensive underwear and stuffing them back into his pants pocket, I marched myself over to the bathroom door, ready to go Lorena Bobbit on him but stopped with my hand on the knob.

What was I about to do? Call my husband out on his apparent infidelity? And where would that lead us? I would yell, he would deny and then he would yell and he would leave. This would ruin us and our family. But he's already crossed that line. He stepped out on our marriage to have… _sex_ with some other woman while I'm here DYING for some physical contact from him.

Fuck him and his black, _cheap_, lace panties. I didn't want to deal with it right now. I _couldn't_ deal with it. I had to deal with this later, when I had a clearer mind and a few drinks to calm my nerves.

The shower shut off, and I threw the pants in the basket before Carlisle stepped out of the bathroom, clad in a towel with steam rolling in waves behind him.

"Morning darling. I'm sorry I came in so late last night. There was a shortage that I needed to handle." He leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss on my forehead. _Who _knows_ where those lips have been._

"I understand. Are you leaving now for work? It's not even 8 a.m Carlisle." I asked, trying not to look into the eyes of my cheating husband. He sighed and continued to get dressed.

"I have a few surgeries to perform today. You know if I don't do at least a few a month that I fear I'll become rusty. I have to stay young and in shape. Just how you still have a body of a woman in her 20's sweetheart." Carlisle leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on my neck. Never have I been so nauseous in my life than I was right now, and that is saying a lot since I was pregnant. Yes, he needed to leave before I do something irrational.

I just sat there while he got dressed to go to work, to his mistress, hell to the circus for all I cared. Once he was finished with briefcase in hand, he gave me one last kiss before walking out our bedroom door. _Keep it together, Keep it together._

I heard footsteps running down the hall and the distinct laughter of my daughters as they said goodbye to their father. After I listened to his footsteps descend the staircase, both of my lovely children walked into my door.

"Morning mom!" Alice chirped while jumping on the end of my bed. Alice was always a free spirit. She took after me for sure, dark hair and green eyes. Bella looked more like Carlisle's side of the family and definitely took after his demeanor. She had long deep rich brown hair and green eyes like her sister. Bella was the reserved one of the pair, but I loved them the same.

"Morning my beautiful girls, what can I do for you this morning?" My voice betraying me just slightly by cracking at the end of my question. Bella came and sat next to me on her father's side of the bed, while Alice sat at my feet.

"We just wanted to remind you that we're going out to get some things for homecoming, and the boys were still coming over to clean the pool and patio," Bella said.

_The Boys._ Both Alice and Bella had boyfriends. They were good young men that cared a lot of my girls. Bella was dating Edward Masen, a promising young man. His father was on the board of trustees at Carlisle's hospital and his wife, Elizabeth, was another secret alcoholic that liked to diddle her gardener.

Alice was with Jasper Whitlock. Jasper was very different from Edward. He and his parents moved from Texas a few years ago to start their own law firm. Both were upstanding citizens and no scandals heard of, _yet._

"I remember. Do you want me to go with you guys? I can give some input."

"_Mom…_ I think its best that we do this alone. Plus, someone needs to keep the guys in check and make sure they do a good job."

"Yeah, Alice told them that if they made it pretty for us that we would show them what we brought today." Alice shoved Bella and they both hopped off the bed.

"Edward and Jasper should be here in about an hour and will be working all day. Both of us are going to the spa and shopping, so we'll be back later. Love you mom, have fun." Alice said before dragging Bella out the room. Bella never really enjoyed doing girly things. She rather have a good book in her hands than a new pair of Manolos.

I laid down and threw my arm over my eyes. How did my life become this messed up? I was married to, what I thought was, a wonderful man. My children were wonderful and happy, and here I was unhappy, unsatisfied and just plain pissed. I shouldn't sit here and wallow. Wallowing wouldn't bring me the happiness I once had, or sought out now. Carlisle was _obviously_ seeking out his own happiness, why can't I?

I, Esme Evenson Cullen, will NOT let this defeat me. My husband wants to screw around on me? Fuck him. I'm going to get mine and will not blink an eyelash while doing it either.

The sound of my front door closing and a car pulling out my driveway brought me out of my epiphany. _The girls are gone._ Makes no sense to stay in this room all day, when I have a revenge plan to plot.

I pulled on silk robe over my Victoria's Secret gray and pink tank and boy short set. Carlisle was right about one thing, I did still have a body that belonged to a woman in her 20's rather than her early 40's.

Heading downstairs to get some coffee to start my day was my first objective. My second, was to plan how to get my husband back.

Once I walked into the kitchen, I heard some commotion coming from the patio. With my mug in hand, I walked to the sliding doors and opened them.

"Morning boys. I see the girls have you getting an early start." I called out to Edward and Jasper, while taking a seat on one of the patio chairs.

Both young men looked up from what they were doing and smiled at me.

"Looks like they did Mrs. Cullen. You're up pretty early too. I hope we didn't wake you up. We were just setting all this stuff up first." Edward answered, pointing to all the equipment they had out. We had a pretty big pool and hot tub.

"Oh no, your girlfriends did a pretty good job of doing that earlier. I won't bother you boys any more. If you need something, don't hesitate to ask," I said before going back inside. I stopped at the door and stared at them laugh and finish unloading.

~*~

A few hours passed and all I managed to do was sit in the living room and watch The View. I couldn't even come up with a useable plan to get back at my lying, cheating husband. _This is utter bullshit._

I went back into the kitchen to make something for me to eat, and I heard more laughter. Taking off my robe and throwing it on the stool by the counter, I made my way over to the doors. I saw both Edward and Jasper by the edge of the pool, shirtless.

My eyes raked over their young, strong, muscular bodies. My daughters indeed had impeccable taste in men. A light sheen of sweat coated their rippled abs and backs. Edward's copper toned hair and Jasper's golden blonde locks shone as the sun beat down on them.

Jasper was pulling out the weeds that started growing around the edge of the pool. The muscles in his arms flexed with each pull. Specs of dirt clung to his lightly tanned chest.

Edward was on the other side of the pool, snaking the pipes out after the pool was fully drained.

Watching the two of them partake in this manual labor stirred something inside of me. It also made my tight boyshorts damp in the middle and my nipples strain against the fabric of my top.

_What am I thinking? These are my daughters boyfriends! I am old enough to be their mother, and here they are making me horny as all hell._

_But they both are very legal and very fucking sexy._

I tried to shake these thoughts out of my head, but new ones started flooding me. Images of some slut in black laced panties wrapping her legs around my husband's waist. Carlisle making this unnamed woman scream his name. Their bodies slapping against each other in a sweat soaked romp session.

And as if the planets aligned and everything became clear to me for the very first time, I knew what I was going to do. Not only was I going to get Carlisle back at his own little twisted game, no, I was going to one up that foolish bastard. And it just happens I have two able bodied gentlemen in my backyard that would be probably more than willing to help me.

_Oh boys…_

~*~

"You both look like you could something to cool you down. Here you go." I joined both _men_ outside, still in my sleepwear, and handed them both a glass of lemonade.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen. We were dying out here," Jasper said before taking a gulp of juice, letting some spill over the rim and trickle down his defined jaw onto his bare chest.

_I could lick that for you sweetie._

"Esme, call me Esme. We're all adults here, aren't we? Come and have a seat and rest. I bet you are in need of a break. You probably didn't expect this to be so much work," I said while walking over to the patio set and taking a seat on one of the four lounge chairs. Edward and Jasper joined me, one on each side of me. _Perfect_.

"So, any plans for college? I know you must be excited to be seniors this year. All the parties and drinking and down time."

"Uh, uh…" Edward stammered, running his fingers through his sweat drenched hair. I think my pussy tingled at the site of it.

"Don't worry Edward. I was in high school myself so I know what it is. I even know that you both and my daughters are sexually active." I chuckled. Both of them turned red with embarrassment.

"Oh, you two are cute. We have a very _open_ relationship, my daughters and I. So don't be embarrassed. Like I said, we're _all_ adults here." I placed my hand on Jasper's thigh, giving it a nice little firm squeeze. His eyes darted from my hand to Edward.

"Come, you two shouldn't have to sit out here in this heat. Come inside and have a _real_ drink with me before you have to go finish." I grabbed both of their hands and pulled them inside with me. To say they were shocked was an understatement. I looked behind me and their jaws were slightly ajar.

"Mrs. Cullen…" I held my hand up at Jasper, once we reached the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"I mean Esme, do you think it is wise to be drinking in the middle of the day, when we should be working? What if Mr. Cullen or Bella and Alice come back?" He asked nervously. Awe, his innocence was appealing.

I went and got three glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels from the wet bar. I handed each one a glass and filled it with the amber liquid. Edward eyed it questionably before taking a sip. Jasper shortly followed.

I took my seat between both of them on the couch and nursed my glass. "Are you boys happy with my daughters? I mean do they make you happy, leave you satisfied, and all that jazz?"

Jasper took a huge gulp of his drink and nodded. "Yeah, I love Alice. She's everything I want in a woman."

I turned to Edward who was staring at my hand on his thigh. He finished his glass in two swallows. "Uh, yeah. Bella is the love of my life. Umm, why do you ask Esme?"

I waved my hand at him. "Oh, just asking. I wanted to see what young love really looked like. You see, me and my husband are going through…a dry spell you can say. He's always at work, and it can get lonely for a woman like myself."

"And what kind of woman is that?" Jasper asked, finally putting down his glass.

"Hm, you know, the kind of woman that _needs_ to have her needs met. Her _sexual_ needs, in particular." I dipped my finger into my glass and swirled it around before sticking my finger in my mouth, sucking off the liquor.

Both Edward and Jasper stared as my tongue swirled around the tip of my finger. No doubt that they were slightly turned on. It wasn't like I never noticed them staring at me before, but they couldn't let it be known. I was their girlfriend's mother.

"Mrs. Cullen…Esme, are y-you trying to seduce us?" Edward stammered. I threw my head back and chuckled lightly. I placed my glass down on the table in front of us and started running my fingers through Edward's hair.

"I'm _not_ trying to seduce you, Edward."

"You're not? But you have us in here, gave us drinks, wearing…_that_, and talking about your sexual needs." Jasper chimed in. I turned my body to him and ran my finger down the middle of his chest.

"Would you _like_ me to seduce you?" I asked. Jasper choked on air and started coughing. A smirk played across my face, and I stood up and went to straddle Edward's lap.

"Uh, uh, Esme, w-what a-are you d-doing?" Edward stuttered out, holding his hands up like I was going to arrest him. Well, I wouldn't mind cuffs in this little scenario.

"Edward and Jasper, I have seen the way that you both have looked at me in the past. I also know that me sitting here in your lap is making you _very_ excited," I swiveled my hips against his growing erection. It was hard trying not to moan, but I needed to keep control in this.

I saw his hands twitch as he brought them down to hover over my hips. Jasper looked at us and licked his lips, his eyes growing darker with desire. I had them both right where I wanted them.

"Esme, I won't deny that you are undeniably fuckhot, but you're our girlfriends mother. I love Alice, and I know Edward loves Bella. I don't want to cheat on her." Jasper pleaded.

"Jasper, don't look at it like cheating. And from what I see over there in your pants, I don't think he is having any objection either. What Bella and Alice don't know, won't hurt them." I leaned over and pulled Jasper closer to us. I made sure he stayed put next to Edward before I grabbed the hem of my tank top and lifted it over my head, setting my breasts free from its confines.

Jasper's eyes nearly fell from his skull, and Edward looked conflicted. I knew what he wanted because his body was reacting perfectly under me.

"Just do what you feel boys. No one has to get hurt in this, just pleasure," I said while the boys seem to be having a silent conversation amongst themselves.

I rolled my eyes because this waiting was bringing down my slight buzz, and I was still horny and mad as fuck. So I took hold of Edward's face and collided my lips with his. This kiss was needy and aggressive, and I couldn't care less. My hips ground into his, his erection bulging against his zipper, crying out to get to my now soaking kitty cat.

I pulled back from Edward, and looked him in the face. His eyes were dark and he was breathing heavily. He was now gripping my hips tight, and I wanted to just ride him right there. _Oh wait, I can._

Sliding down from Edward's lap, I walked over to Jasper. Standing between his legs, I bent down and placed a nice rough kiss on his lips. He responded more quickly than Edward did, and I was not disappointed. His lips were a little rougher than Edwards, but his tongue was just as smooth when he granted me access to his mouth.

Jasper's hands started reaching up to my breasts and cupping them, giving my nipples a soft pinch. I groaned into his mouth when I felt a set of warm lip on my shoulder moving their way up the side of my neck.

Our lips separated but it wasn't long before Jasper started kissing down one side of my neck while Edward worked the other. I tilted my neck back to give both of them better access, while I moved one hand to each of their jeans and started unbuckling them.

Years of experience helped me with being able to remove men's pants in awkward positions. So getting these two out of theirs while they nibbled and sucked on my skin was not a problem.

I opened both of their jeans with no problem, and slipped my hands into them and through their boxers to grab their rock hard shafts. Both of them had a little pre-cum on the tips, and I used that to swirl around as much of their cocks I could reach with the restrictions of this clothing.

Edward hissed against my skin as my hand started stroking him, and Jasper bit down on the top of my breast.

"Boys… boys… I think we need to get you out of these clothes so I can have a better look," I said through labored breathing. I was getting turned on, and turned on _fast_.

"As long as you're loosing some clothing as well Esme." Edward smirked before standing up and dropping his jeans and boxers to the floor. His cock stood tall for me, and I licked my lips imagining how it would feel stretching my aching pussy.

I pulled back from Jasper and looked down at the newly formed hickey on my left breast. I haven't had a hickey since I was a newlywed. He smirked at me and leaned back against the couch.

"Looks like someone likes to mark." I raised my brow at him before dropping to my knees, grabbing the top of his jeans and bringing them down his hips. He lifted up so I could get them all the way down and off.

I looked to my right and Edward was standing there, looking at us with a burning lust in his eyes while he stroked his throbbing cock. I whimpered at the site. Jasper leaned in, taking my chin in his hand and turned me back to his attention.

Whilst looking at Edward, Jasper managed to pull down his boxers, springing forth his amazing shaft. It wasn't as long as Edwards or as thick but it had a nice little curve at the top which was bound to give my g-spot a lot of attention.

With one hand I wrapped it around his base and he groaned at the sensation. The other pushed his boxers the rest of the way down and parted his legs so I could get in there real good.

Right as I flicked my tongue against Jasper's tip, tasting the saltiness from pre-cum, I felt two strong hands grab my hips and roughly ripping down my shorts.

"Eager are we? Why don't you come put that eagerness to good use?" I lifted to push my ass back as he got on his knees behind me. I went back to Jasper and started to lick him from his base all the way to the head of his cock.

I opened my mouth wide to make sure I fit as much as possible in my mouth, gripping what wasn't in my mouth already and started stroking. I lowered my mouth around him, fitting more of him in before he hit the back of my throat.

I felt Edwards mouth breathe around my entrance from behind. His hands on my ass cheeks, spreading me open for him. I moaned against Jasper's cock when I felt Edward's tongue run the length of my wet slit. I sucked my way up off of the cock in my hands, and moaned out loud.

"Fuck Edward, do it again."

"With pleasure," He said cockily as his mouth latched on to my pussy lips and sucked them into his mouth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. I was slowly losing my control, and that was all due to the wonderful tongue belonging to Edward Masen.

I returned back to Jasper, stroking him a few more times before I sucked his cock back into my mouth. I relaxed my throat so I could take him farther down. He gripped the armrest of the couch with one hand and let the other tangle in my hair. The feel of the vein on my tongue... the amazing silky smooth texture… It was all making me wetter, and Edward was there just lapping that shit up. I felt his tongue swirl around my folds and moving to latch on to my clit. He started sucking on it like it was a Sour Apple Jolly Rancher. And I was feeling _pretty fucking jolly_ about that.

He was starting to throb in my mouth, so I knew it was time to pull back. I wasn't done with either of them yet, so no one was cumming till _I_ say so.

Reluctantly, I pulled myself away from both of them and stood to the side. Both of them had mirroring pouts on their faces and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Awe, don't give me that face. I doubt you want to cum just yet." I started running my hands over my heated body looking at these two gorgeous young, _naked_ men sit in my living room. Willing to do just about anything I ask them too.

"Edward, I need you to lay down on the floor, face up." I told him while I pushed the coffee table to the side. He listened and I stood over him, giving him a perfect view of my bare glistening pussy.

"Esme, you look fucking delicious right now." He purred up at me. I started circling my clit with my pointer finger.

"Mmm, I see your mouth is not only good for eating. So you like to talk dirty, Edward? What about you Jasper, do you use that pretty little mouth as well?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Jasper. He looked as if he was ready to pounce me at any given moment.

"Fuck yeah. And I can't wait to be buried in you. I want to see if your cunt is as tight as that mouth of yours."

"Oh _fuck_! Get your ass over here now!" I yelled to him. He quickly came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, gliding his hands up to cup my breasts. I felt his erection press into my ass while he played with my nipples.

I looked down at Edward, basically panting while he stroked his cock again.

"You like how Jasper plays with my nipples, Edward?"

"Yes…" He huskily said. I felt my juices start to slide down my inner thigh, while I flicked at my swollen clit.

Jasper's mouth traveled across my shoulder and to my ear. "I want to see you sit on Edward's dick while I fuck you in your pretty little ass Esme. Can you do that for me?" He purred before biting down on the juncture where my neck and shoulder meet.

"_Holyfuckingyes_!" I screamed out. That bite mixed with my heightened state and the fact I was playing with myself, I came at that instance.

"Fuck Jasper. You made her cum." Edward said before sitting up and attaching his mouth to lick me clean.

If Jasper's arms weren't around me I would have fell on top of Edward but maybe not. His mouth around my pussy would have held me up alone.

After regaining my breathing, I turned my face to give Jasper a scorching kiss. "Great minds think alike." I mumbled against his lips. "Go look in the coffee table drawer and get the lube, baby."

He let go of me and my knees shook slightly. Edward grabbed a hold of my hips and looked up at me with that crooked smile on his face. I knew my daughter melted every time she saw it.

"I should step up my game if he is making you cum with just a bite." He smirked.

I crouched down, my knees on either side of him, his cock right in front of my warm heat. I stroked his cheek and smiled. "Well without your amazing tongue, I probably wouldn't have been as close as I was. Don't worry Edward, you'll have me cumming _very_ soon." I leaned in and kissed him tenderly. Our tongues danced with one another. Neither fighting for dominance, but rather working together in a dance of lust.

Being so lost in the kiss, I didn't realize Jasper hand came back until I felt his tongue start tracing my spine. I shivered involuntarily at this, and let out a very audible moan.

"Edward, I think she's ready. Esme, lift up so you can place that pussy of yours on Edward's cock. Edward, lay down." Jasper commanded.

I was lost. I lost all power in this, and I couldn't care. I gave it all over and just _felt_ what was happening, because it was feeling amazing. I was about to be fucked senseless by these two, and I couldn't have a care in the world.

Edward helped lift me to shift over his waiting cock. I moved my hand between us and grasped it, sliding it back and forth over my wet folds and a few times over my clit. Sliding down, Edward's shaft stretched and fit in me perfectly. We both moaned upon contact. I knew if I would have slammed myself down on him, he would have lost it right there.

Once he was fully sheathed by my heat, I stilled my movements and laid my bare chest against his. He started peppering my face with kisses and moved to my ear.

"Esme, you feel incredible! I want to ram into your fucking kitty right now. I want to just fuck you with abandon. I want to see Jasper fill your ass, just like I'm filling you right now." He whispered.

I shuddered and felt my walls contract on him. He let out a grunted groan and shut his eyes.

"Jasper, hurry the fuck up before I start fucking without you," Edward said in a strained voice. I knew it was taking all his restraint to hold back, and honestly mine was wearing thin as well.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Jasper said right before I felt the cool wet feel of the lube around my asshole. Just then, he slipped in two fingers into my hole, stretching me further.

"Shit! Jasper!"

"That's right, you'll be calling both our names soon enough. Start fucking her, Edward." Jasper's dominating side was making me even hornier.

I started moving in sync with Edward's slow hard thrusts, while Jasper push and pulled his fingers in and out of my hole.

Edward's pace and breathing was picking up. I felt him start to slow down ,and I knew that Jasper was ready to enter me. Edward stilled, and I felt his hands being replaced by Jaspers.

"Esme just relax okay." He cooed to me while the tip of his cock pressed at my entrance.

"Jasper, baby, I've done this before. Stop the talking and commence with the fucking." I moaned. I heard both of their breaths hitch, and Jasper slam into my hole.

"For the love of God, yes!" I screamed while he filled me completely. It felt like I could feel their cocks in my throat, _that_ is how filled I felt.

We all started an easy pace. Jasper's plunges were forcing me in perfect sync with Edward's thrust.

Jasper leaned over my back while his hips bucked into me hard and fast. His hand came in between Edward and I and started flicking against my sensitive nub. I felt my stomach start to tighten as I knew I was on the brink of no return.

"Yes… Harder. Fuck me harder!" I screamed as Edward latched onto my hard nipple and sucked hard. Jasper still repeatedly filling me, while my ass bounced against Edward.

"I'm… Fucking…Shit…Shit…_Shit_!" Jasper pinched my clit at the same time Edward bit down on my nipple, and I lost it. My walls were like a boa constrictor around Edward's cock, and I knew my ass got tighter around Jasper.

"Fuck…Esme!" Edward screamed into my chest while he went over the edge and spilled into me.

"Yes! Milk his fucking cock! Fuck _me_!" Jasper pumped into my ass a few more times before erupting inside me.

I collapsed on top of Edward's chest and Jasper leaned over me. All of us a heap of sweaty, panting bodies.

Jasper lazily kissed along my back and Edward sucked on my collarbone. If they kept this up, I would want a second round _very_ soon.

"That was…I don't think there are words." Edward whispered.

"You're right. Esme, you are heavenly. Just heaven." Jasper cooed while he stroked my side.

"Now don't start flattering me. You already fucked me into oblivion." We all started breathlessly chuckling.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

All three of us whipped our heads around to see both my daughters standing there with bags in their hands and horror written across their faces. Bella looked like she was on the verge of tears, and Alice looked as if she was seconds away from having an aneurysm.

Just the sight of their boyfriends with their cocks still in their mother would drive anyone crazy.

I slid from in between the boys, and looked up at my fuming daughters. I didn't know what to say so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Uh, So the boys needed help cleaning out their pipes." Yeah, they were _not_ buying that.

I'm fucked. _Thoroughly_.

**

* * *

A/N: So what did you think?! Did you catch the Graduate stuff?! I just want to thank my awesome, kickass, amazing Beta Tilly Whitlock. She kicked ass handling this bad boy.**

**As usual I write to music but I have been working on this for as long as this contest has been up so I will not mention all the songs but here are a few.**

**Songs for this One Shot:**

**I'm Good at Being Bad - TLC (Title song)  
Me and Mrs. Jones - Billy Paul (Chapter Title)  
Pretty Please Love Me - Estelle  
She Will be Loved - Maroon 5  
Let Me - Rihanna  
Secret - The Pierces  
My Love is Like Whoa - Mya**

**Okay I'm done. Go vote when the time comes!!!**

**Love ya xoxo Kiki  
**


End file.
